Fashion Show (Under The Stars)
by TeaLovingShrineMaiden
Summary: Sebastian and Willow are hanging out outside one night, when a dance under the stars suddenly leads into the ultimate showdown of who can think of the most ridiculous outfit to change into in their angel forms. A Sebastian/Willow story. (Set in Book 2)


AN: This idea sort of came to me one day, and when I finally decided to write it down, I figured I might as well share it with you lovely readers instead of just keeping it all to myself. A quick warning though before you begin reading: I haven't read either the first or second book in this series in quite a while, two years to be exact, and I haven't read the third book at all. Because of that, some of my information could quite possibly be misremembered and incorrect, so just bear that in mind while you read. I also feel that I should mention that this is a WillowXSebastian fic. I find it terribly sad that it seams most of the fanfiction community seems to only ship Willow with Alex, even though the Willow/Sebastian relationship has so much potential. Oh well. I've kept you long enough, so feel free to continue on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any canon information in this fic. All rights belong to the lovely L. A. Weatherly.

Oh! Before I forget; _'This is a thought.'_

* * *

It was a night like any other night at The Hideout in Mexico City. The other hunters proved once again to be pretty terrible company by tensing up and shooting me suspicious looks whenever I walked into the room. I usually joined Seb in a deserted room in The Hideout and hung out with him there to escape our suspicious house-mates, but tonight I had decided to venture outside instead.

As soon as Seb had heard my thought about how clear the night sky was, he had headed outside to accompany me, joining my thought with his about how rare it is to see so many stars above the city, what with the light pollution and all.

Seb settled down next to me, sitting with his back against the wall of the hideout, instead of at the picnic table where we usually sat whenever we dared to venture outside. I had wanted to be able to see as many stars in front of me as possible, and at the picnic table where the view was obscured by the very wall I was resting my back against, there were very few stars that could be seen in comparison to my current vantage point.

Tilting my head back and looking at the vast expanse of stars above me, I wondered what everyone in my old life was doing right now. Was Nina in her room, watching old movies by herself, like we used to do together during sleepovers? Or scouring the internet for any mention of me, wondering if I was okay? Was my Mom being looked after by some stranger? Did she even know I was gone? Or that I had ever existed in the first place?

I felt Seb put his arm around me in a comforting manor, sending me a silent question of whether I was okay or not, and asking me if I wanted to talk about it.

I glanced over at him, and saw his imploring eyes searching my face, trying to determine the answer to his first question for himself.

I shrugged, and sent him a negative to his second question, mentally asking him for a distraction instead. I watched him think for a moment, both saw and heard the mental 'Aha!' moment he had, before he stood up and reached his hand out towards me, asking,

"Might I interest you in a dance under the stars, Milady?"

He sent me a smile lined with mischief, and I decided that this sounded like an amazing distraction.

He adopted a haughty look as I placed my hand in his and he pulled me into a standing position, sending me a thought of: _'Well of course it's amazing, I thought of it after all.'_

As my laughter rang out into the night air, his haughty look was replaced by one that looked a lot more pleased with himself at making me laugh, and we set off into sloppy waltz after he had placed his hand at my waist, and I had placed mine on his shoulder.

It was incredibly messy and we were distinctly cramped what with how small the 'backyard' of The Hideout was, but it was fun- especially with Seb's mental humming of ballroom music going through both our heads- and there were definitely worse ways to spend an evening when you're in hiding. I looked up at the stars again, tearing my face eyes away from Seb's face, and his infectious smile, and lamented how open and spacious the sky looked tonight.

As an idea struck me, I sent a silent question over to Seb, who's, after receiving it, grin widened, as he led me back over to the wall we were previously sitting against. We both relaxed against the wall, Seb never having let go of my hand- which I found I really didn't mind- and closed our eyes.

My angel was the first to soar up into the sky, Seb's joining me not a moment later.

I drifted horizontally through the sky, as if floating on top of the surface of a pond, marveling at how free I felt without having the constraints of gravity holding me down on the ground.

I felt a spark of amusement before I heard Seb's huff of laughter from a few feat below me. I looked down at him watching me with a teasing smirk on his face, before letting out a small 'humph!' Impulsively, I shot down like a rocket, passing in front of him only a few inches away from his face. As I heard his exclamation of surprise, I shot back up towards him, twisting through the air to face towards him, and stopped about a foot away from him, a superior smirk on my face.

He rolled his eyes at me, before extending his hand towards me again, almost a mirror image of a few minutes before when he had asked me for a dance, except this time I was standing- flying- level with him.

I immediately placed my hand in his, and we resumed our dance from earlier, except this time I was the one to provide the music- from an old movie Nina had made me watch one night that had had an actual ballroom scene in it.

This dance, however, was a lot choppier than the last, because neither of us seemed to be able to stop tripping over our 'angelic' robes. Letting out a huff of frustration, and wondering why I hadn't done this earlier, I paused our dance and ignored the curious look Seb sent me, before changing in a flash of light, into the clothes I was currently wearing in my human body: some light blue pajama pants, and a dark gray cami.

Seb let out a shocked breath of air, and I looked at him curiously before he spoke up.

"How did you do that?" He asked, a look of astonishment crossing his face.

"Do what?"

I was honestly a bit confused. I hadn't done anything, had I? Well, nothing besides-

"Change your clothes like that. I didn't know you could do that."

Oh, well the strange look he sent me earlier made sense now.

"You just have to think about what you want to wear instead. Hold the image of yourself- your angel self- with the clothes you want to have on instead in your mind, and after a moment that's what you'll be wearing," I explained. "Sadly the clothes don't stay with you between transitions. You have to change every time you summon your angel half, because you always switch back into the robes when you switch back to human," I finished a bit forlornly.

I watched Seb close his eyes, his face scrunching up slightly as he concentrated, and a few moments later, he opened his eyes right as his clothes changed with a small flash of light.

He looked down at himself, and when he saw the same outfit that his human body was wearing- worn out jeans and an old red t-shirt (which fit him very well if Willow did say so herself, though she would never admit that or even let Seb hear her think that)- he let out a triumphant whoop, and turned an excited smile on me.

As he extended a hand back out towards me, he suddenly stopped half way, and retracted his hand. I frowned a bit mournfully, wondering why we weren't continuing our dance now that we had changed into less cumbersome clothes, when all of a sudden a tell tale flash of light surrounded Seb again. After the light faded away and I caught sight of what Seb was wearing, I let out a few incredulous barks of laughter.

Where before he had been wearing a set of jeans and a t-shirt, now he was decked out in a black tux with a black bowtie and white undershirt, with a satisfied look on his face that only faded slightly at my amused laughter, before reappearing in full as he sent me, a bit defensively,

'Hey, at least I'm properly dressed for our dance.'

Recognizing a challenge when I heard one, I narrowed my eyes at him before flashing a mischievous smirk, that Seb frowned a little at, before going up in a flash of light identical to his previous one, and watching as his mouth dropped open when he saw what I was wearing after.

I had emerged decked out in a gorgeous ball gown reminiscent of the very starry night sky above us that I had seen in a more modern film I had dragged Nina to one time. It was sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline and a bodice made of multiple layers of sheer dark blue fabric set with hundreds of tiny silver gems. The skirt was made of the same pattern and branched out from just under the chest, ending just before where the ground would have been. A piece of hair fell into my face, and, to my confusion, when I went to brush it back, I noticed it was curled. I hesitantly touched the top of my head, only to discover most of my hair pulled into some kind of an up-do on top of my head, with a few loose strands, curled, and hanging around my head. Huh.

Dropping my hand back down to my side, I threw a triumphant smirk over at Seb, only to falter as I took in his slightly open mouthed stare.

I felt heat rush up to my cheeks as I averted my gaze.

Hesitantly, I looked back at Seb only to see that he had turned his head away, and that the tips of his ears were a faint red.

Clearing my throat and making a serious attempt to remove the blush from my face, I said, a bit forced,

"Well I've obviously won this contest."

"Oh?" Seb said, glancing towards me before looking away and swallowing with obvious difficulty, and then looking back towards me.

"You think you've won, do you?"

"Obviously, I've won. There's no contest." I shot back, finding my words a little easier.

"The contest is right here, Willow, and it's pretty steep."

"Oh is it now? That's funny, is it somewhere behind you, because I can't seem to find it."

"Careful, now. Those be fighting words, and I don't think you're prepared to handle an all out war."

"Try me."

With that, Seb went up in light once more, emerging even more fabulously dressed than before. Where before he was dressed in a modern black tux suit with a similarly black bow tie, now he had donned a full out old fashioned coattail suit, complete with a white cravat, and slicked back hair.

I was, in a word, impressed, though not to be outdone, and thus the war had commenced.

Both of us tried to out do the other by switching into grand outfit after grand outfit, that moved progressively into more and more ridiculous getup even as we attempted to act out who our various outfits represented.

Some of the various costumes included: tango dress, lumberjack, mansion baroness, pharaoh, gymnast, conductor (music), conductor (train), construction worker, one piece swimsuit (complete with pigtails and blow up intertube), mad scientist, witch, mummy, werewolf, vampire, cat (with ears and a tail that eerily seemed to move on their own), doctor, gypsy, voodoo priest, celebrity, paparazzi, the list goes on.

At the end of our competition, we were both exhausted, but entirely amused, and decided to call a tie. When we looked down at our human bodies, that we had sort of forgotten about, only to see, what would look from a stranger's point of view, a girl and a boy that had fallen asleep together outside. With the girl's head resting on the boy's shoulder, and the boy's head resting on the girl's, with a pair of entwined hands resting in between them.

Flushing with appropriate embarrassment, Willow made her way down to her human body, Seb not far behind her. They switched their respective consciousness's back over to their human sides and disappeared their angels, before moving back inside, and pausing when it came time to separate into their respective 'bedrooms'.

Seb spoke up first.

"I had fun tonight Willow. Of course, I usually have fun whenever you're around, but tonight was even more exceptionally enjoyable than usual."

"It was, wasn't it?" I responded, a soft smile on my face directed towards Seb, who returned it with one of his own. "We should do this again sometime."

"Is that a challenge," Seb teased.

"A promise," I said instead.

Seb's expression softened, turning fond as he grabbed ahold of one of hands, lifting it to his lips before pressing a gentle kiss to my fingers.

"Goodnight Willow." He said as he released my hand, turning away from me and towards the boys' bedroom, before walking off in that direction.

 _'Goodnight, Sebastian.'_ I thought at his retreating back, a light blush still on my face from his kiss. A small tingle of acknowledgement brushing against my mind is the only indication that Seb had heard me.

As we nodded off later, in our rooms full of mistrustful 'allies,' our last thoughts were on the stars, and how we were both looking forward to our next dance.

* * *

A/N: Hello again! I hope you enjoyed the fic. I'm not quite sure on the ending line, myself, but I think it turned out quite nicely in any case. The reason for my second Author's Note is simply the fact that I wanted to inform you of another fic (a multi-chaptered one) I plan on writing, though it is still only in the planning faze itself. It's an AU based off of the Angel (Burn) series, where Willow is taken away from her mom at a young age, and made to live with an aunt who works as a travelling journalist. The fic will be another WillowXSebastian story, as I'm not even sure Alex will be mentioned in it, never mind seen. I don't plan on posting a chapter for a while, certainly not until I have at least reread the first two books of the series, but I thought to inform any of you who might be interested that I do plan on making one, and that it is in fact in the works. Well, with that I'm off. Please feel free to leave a review or a comment on how you liked the story. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and please feel free to point out any mistakes I might have made from mixing up a fact or two from the book, as it will only help the story for me to fix it. I hope you all have a lovely day! Ta ta!


End file.
